ffxiclopediafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Tutorial-NPC
Die Tutorial-NPCs wollen Spieler zu ihren ersten Schritten in der Welt von Vana'diel helfen. Tutorial-NPC's sind hier zu finden: : Bastok Auftrag 1 *Sprecht mit Gulldago für eine kleine Information. *Geht zu Rabid Wolf, I.M. und lasst euch von ihm ein Siegel geben. *Kehrt zu Gulldago zurück. Belohnung: 6 Meat Jerky. Auftrag 2 *Verwendet 1 von eurem Meat Jerky und Gulldago wird euch fragen, ob ihr nach draußen geht und etwas tötet. **Für Level 1-3 Tunnel Worms oder Huge Hornets. *Besiegt etwas und kehrt zu Gulldago zurück. *Ihr bekommt 3 Items: **Einen Feuerkristall **Einen Echsenschwanz **Ein Honig *Verwendet den Feuerkristall aus eurer Itemliste, wählt benutzen, dann wählt den Echsenschwanz und den Honig und wählt OK. :Gratulation, dies war eure erste Synthese eines Sweet Lizard. Auftrag 3 *Als nächstes wird euch Gulldago bitten das Auktionshaus zu finden (prüft eure Karte). *Alles was ihr tun müsst, ist nur den Auktionshausschalter anzuklicken, ihr müsst nicht etwas kaufen. *Sprecht mit Gulldago nochmal und er wird euch ein Chariot Band geben. *Sprecht am Tor mit Rabid Wolf, I.M. (Bastok-Markt) *Select "I want to spend my conquest points", select "Common items", then select either a Chariot Band, Empress Band or Emperor Band. Quest 4 *Now Gulldago asks you to kill mobs to obtain level 4. *You can do this right outside the gates or you can go to Zeruhn Mines (accessible from Bastok Mines). *Once you have obtained level 4, go back to Gulldago and he will give you a Raising Earring. Quest 5 *Gulldago wants you to head to the Konschtat Highlands and kill a single mob. **You only need to kill one mob (e.g. a Strolling Sapling in the highlands to pass the quest). :You will need to be about level 10-11 to solo one safely or level 7-8 if with another person. :It has been found that when partying, only one player is seen as passing the quest. Not enough testing has been carried to to find out whether this is the party leader or the person with the last blow. Solo is the guaranteed way. *Return to Gulldago. You are rewarded with 800 experience points. Quest 6 *Now Gulldago wants you to obtain level 10. *Go out, kill mobs to get the desired level and once obtained talk to the NPC again and he will award you with 1000 gil. Quest 7 *The final quest is to go and get a Teleport Crystal from one of the Crags (Konschtat Highlands I-7, the northern portion of the Crag. *It might be best to do this when you have to visit the Crag for Mission 2-1. If you are below level 14, you may want to use Silent Oils to avoid the Veteran Quadav and Onyx Quadav that could mince you if alone. *Once you have touched and received the Dem Gate Crystal, head back to Gulldago for 1000 experience points and 3 free Chocopasses. San d'Oria Quest 1 *Talk to Alaune. *She will ask you to talk to the guard Aravoge, T.K. (just to the right of the tutorial NPC in front of the gate). *Talk to him and ask him to cast Signet on you. *Once done, return to Alaune and talk to her. Reward: 6 strips of Meat Jerky. Quest 2 *Eat a strip of Meat Jerky then talk to Alaune again. *She asks you to master a Weapon Skill. To do this fight mobs (such as Rabbits and Tunnel Worms) outside the gate until your weapon skill reaches 5 and you gain a usable Weapon Skill. *Use your weapon skill (in the "Abilites" menu) on a mob and then go back to Alaune. *She will award you with 3 items: **A Fire Crystal **A Chunk of Rock Salt **A slice of Hare Meat. *Synthesize these materials together by selecting the Fire Crystal in your items list, select use, then select the Rock Salt and Hare Meat and click OK. :Congratulations, you just crafted a piece of Salted Hare. Quest 3 *Talk to Alaune again. *This time she asks you to find the Auction House (check your map). *Go to one of them, click on the counter. *Return to Alaune who will give you a voucher in return. *Now find Aravoge, T.K. (Southern San d'Oria) at the gate where you got Signet and exchange the voucher for an EXP Ring. *Click on Aravoge, T.K., select "I want to spend my conquest points", select "Common items", then select either a Chariot Band, Empress Band or Emperor Band. Quest 4 *Talk to Alaune again, who now wants you to get to level 4. *Go outside and kill mobs until you reach level 4. *Talk to Alaune again. Reward: Raising Earring. Quest 5 *Next Alaune asks you to head to the La Theine Plateau and kill a single mob. :You need to be about level 10-11 to solo one or level 7-8 if with another person. *Return to Southern San d'Oria and talk to Alaune again for your reward. Reward: 800 experience points. Quest 6 *Alaune then asks you to obtain level 10. *So out you go and kill more mobs till you reach level 10. *Once obtained talk to Alaune again. Reward: 1000 gil Quest 7 *The final quest is to go and get a Teleport crystal from one of the Crags in the areas. *The Crag in La Theine Plateau is located at (K-8) and you want to go to the platform to the right of the Chocobo Renter and select the crystal there. *Once you have touched the received the Holla Gate Crystal, head back Alaune for your reward. Reward: 1000 experience points and 3 free Chocopasses. Windurst Quest 1 *Talk to Selele who will ask you to get Signet. *Go find Harara, W.W. (just to the right of Selele and to the right of the gate) and talk to her. *Ask her to cast Signet on you. *Once done, return to Selele and talk to her. Reward: 6 strips of Meat Jerky Quest 2 *Eat a strip of your Meat Jerky and talk to her again for next quest. *She asks you to master a Weapon Skill. To do this, go outside and fight mobs (like Rabbits, Tiny Mandragoras and Bumblebees) until your weapon skill level reaches 5 and you gain a usable Weapon Skill. *Use it (in "Abilites" menu) on a mob and then go back to her for your reward. *She will award you with 3 items: ** A Water Crystal **A Bird Egg **A Pot of Honey *Synthesize these materials together by selecting the Water Crystal in your items list, select use, then select the Bird Egg and Pot of Honey and click OK. :Congratulations, you have just crafted a Mug of Honeyed Egg. Quest 3 *Talk to Selele again and she asks you to find the Auction House (check your map). *Go there, select the counter (you don't have to buy anything). *Return to Selele who will give you a voucher. *Now find Harara, W.W. at the gate where you got Signet and exchange the voucher for a Bonus Ring. *Click on Harara, W.W., select "I want to spend my conquest points", select "Common items", then select either a Chariot Band, Empress Band or Emperor Band. Quest 4 *Selele now wants you to get to level 4. *Go outside and kill more mobs until you reach level 4. *Talk to Selele again. Reward: Raising Earring. Quest 5 *Talk to Selele. This time she wants you to head to Tahrongi Canyon and kill a single mob. :You need to be about level 10-11 to solo one or level 7-8 if with another person. *Return to Windurst Woods and talk to Selele again for your reward. Reward: 800 experience points. Quest 6 *Next Selele asks you to obtain level 10. *Go outside and kill mobs till you get the desired level. *Once obtained talk to Selele again. Reward: 1000 gil Quest 7 *For the final quest Selele wants you to go and get a Teleport Crystal from the Crag in Tahrongi Canyon. *The crag is located at I-6 and you want to go to the platform to the right of the Chocobo Renter and check the crystal. *Once you have received the Mea Gate Crystal head back and talk to Selele for your reward. Reward: 1000 experience points and 3 free Chocopasses. category:Terminologyen:Tutorial NPC